This proposal requests funds with which to publish the proceedings of a two-day miniconsultation on the mental and physical health of Black women. The miniconsultation will bring together psychiatrists, obstetricians, gynecologists, social service and university administrators, and representatives of Black women's organizations. The main purposes of the miniconsultation are: 1) to acquire and expose extensive information on some of the more serious health problems confronting black women - specifically, suicide and depression, sterilization, and hypertension; 2) to develop mechanisms or processes for the containment or resolution of some of these mental and physical health problems; and 3) to develop a public awareness campaign and educational campaign among Black women.